Whataya want from me?
by Yaneto
Summary: I, Jonouchi, managed to seduce the coldhearted man behind blue eyes. But what does it all matter, when you stare in the eyes of death? An accident results in Jou's memory loss, It's up to seto to return memories or rewrite history, but will Jou let him?
1. Prologue

When you're nearing the end of your life, suddenly things you never thought off, never wanted to think off, become very important. Questions as; why am I here? Where will I be going after this life? What will happen when I'm gone? Will it hurt? Will the people I know be tormented by the thought that I will never again see the light of day or will they celebrate after the funeral? And once you reach the last question all of a sudden your whole life is flashing before your eyes. The good things and the bad things. The funny experiences and the awkward experiences. The first time your head got stuck in a toilet seat and the first time you were no longer the victim, but became the culprit instead. And just like that when I was enjoying my own little life cinema show it hit me.

My life had never been the way I had planned. It had never been the way I had wanted it. For example my sibling turned out to be a girl instead of the baby brother I prayed for, together with my mother. A few years later my father turned out to be an alcoholic, causing an early divorce between my parents. My mom left and took my sister with her and while doing so, forgetting that I was born from the same place as my sister. Without second doubts leaving me behind with my drunk dad while she and my angelic sister moved to the other end of the world.

It only got worse afterwards. The angel my mother used to call me, turned into a teen devil. Bad grades, near death experiences, wrong friends, drugs… Do I really have to go on?

Eventually I got out of that downwards spiral but still, it never had gone the way I wanted.

When I finally and for the very first time in my life had both of my feet on ground level, you would expect things to be fine. A loving (clean and sober) father, a happy sister and even a mother I exchanged a conversation with for longer than five minutes. (Although they never really hit more than six minutes either.)

Yet I longed for more… something else that would fill the gigantic gaps in my existence. I wanted somebody to love. But like I said, things never go the way I want them to go.

When I finally started to be interested in everything seventeen year old boys are interested in,which comes only down to one thing, I came to the realization that I wasn't the normal boy I had been all my life… What a big fat lie. Let me rephrase that. I came to the realization that I was still just as messed up as I was the moment I existed. Why you wonder… Well, I found out I was gay.

What people generally say at moments like these is something along the lines of: 'it could've been worse you know!' Well that is certainly the most stupid comment humanity ever came up with. OFCOURSE IT COULD'VE BEEN WORSE! I could've died of cancer when I was five, although sometimes I doubt if that really would've been worse. Or perhaps I could've been born with an incurable disease, However may be that would've done the trick for my parents to stay together or at least for my mother to have taken me with her when she left.

Anyway like I said, I was gay and I expected modern society of 2011 to accept the fact that I shared beds with males. Society did not though. I told you, it never goes the way I plan.

My messed up sexual preferences resulted in the fact that my happy-go-lucky mask was no longer alone. It was now accompanied by the I-AM-STRAIGHT façade. And while the people around me might've been thinking I fancied girls, my head (and penis) did not.

But don't worry that isn't were it stops, cause out of all the guys I could fall in love and live happily ever after with. (if that's even possible in my book) I, jonouchi Katsuya, fell in love with…

Seto Kaiba, it never goes the way I plan things.

The biggest cold hearted bastard who happens to also be the richest kid in town. What am I saying? The world!

It was weird. All these years that I had known moneybags I had always been thinking I hated him. The guy who resembled all I was not; Wealth, family, happiness, strength and straightness. Yea I know , I did not knew the guy and it were all prejudices, but with money printed in numbers I couldn't even pronounce, you must have a damn good life. And because his life was such a fairytale he hated me and all I was; a failure, poor, a loser, pathetic and homosexual. Ofcourse he never knew for sure, but he damn well expected my preferences for men.

And suddenly there was this moment that I'll always remember. It was snowing, but somehow the sun shone and while Kaiba left his limousine and gracefully entered school grounds, it happened. The wind gently breezed through his chestnut hair that was covered by tiny flocks of snow. It was the most perfect sight I had ever seen and I am damn well knew for sure that the twenty girls surrounding me where having the same, I think I'm in love moment. God, I hate myself.

Nothing but my feelings chanted from that moment on. We still fought every day like we used to, we still pissed each other off in every possible way and our main goal was still being better than one another. Unfortunately for me, that game was a lost cause to begin with. I'd never be better than the one person I wanted to have for myself so miserable: Seto Kaiba.

Something must've gone wrong with destiny from there on. Considering for the first time in my whole life I managed to do the one thing I planned. Jonouchi Katsuya managed to seduce the cold hearted and unbreakable man behind crystal blue eyes. But what does it all matter, when you stare in the eyes of death? No amount of money, love or happiness can save me from the object that was racing in full speed towards me. Nothing could save me from death disguised as a black long car. Nothing would…

And suddenly everything was black.


	2. Just don't give up

Pain is something I came to live with overtime. A second nature that had haunted me my entire childhood and that I got to accept when I finally had enough of life's many disappointments. For me the painful nightmares weren't the demons that haunt at night, lurking in your unconscious mind waiting for you to be taken by sleep and then to strike at that precise moment. No I did not possess the kind of demons that disappear the moment you decide to give up fighting and wake up, bathing in sweat. I could not ever wake up and run from my demons. I could never be held by strong arms and hear that gentle voice telling me it was all all right and that it was only a bad dream. Mainly, because I did not necessarily had to be asleep to be haunted by my demons. Mine seemed to be fine in the open light of day, because I was blessed with the fact that I never had to wake up from bad nightmares… my real life was far worse.

And like every bad experience I had so far in my life, I couldn't wake up from this one either.

I had woken up in a small room. Surrounded by four white gaping walls and while my eyes adjusted themselves, a small, near-dead plant, became visible in the corner. It must have been suffering for ages because its leaves were hanging in pure misery.

Tormented by the horrible noise emitted by several weird machines I raised myself from the white sheets, sitting straight up in the small bed. It was then that I noticed I was living my usual nightmare experience.

Several wires attached to the machines were implanted into my very own flesh. My stomach made a loop and the feeling of nausea struck me devastatingly. If there was one thing Katsuya Jounouchi couldn't handle; it were needles. Really, if the world got to know that bit of information I wouldn't live to see another day. However the information did not need to be spread… my life ended the moment a low and exhausted voice filled the room.

"It seems that puppies really can't handle the sight of needles."

My head shot towards the direction the voice came from, the needles long forgotten. That low voice could only be from one person. My nightmare had just begun, because out of ALL people it had to be…

"What the fuck are you doing here? "

A young brunet leaned against the door. The teenager I knew so well, with his icy blue eyes that could pierce through any object. The same eyes that always managed to pierce through my soul. But right now they looked exhausted. His amusing expression was replaced with a dazed one after I had shouted harder then I initially intended. The dazed expression enhanced the dark circles under his eyes. He looked… old. Or by second thought… It wasn't old, it looked like… worry.

"You shouldn't scream in a hospital like that Katsuya." The blue eyed teen said, still slightly amused.

I felt my eyes grow larger and had to fight back the urge to drop my jaw on the floor. Did that bastard just call me Katsuya?

"Mind your own damn business moneybags, and don't call me by my fucking first na…."

I broke out in a horrible fit of coughing. My throat was as dry as the dead plant in the corner and I was craving for something to drink.

Kaiba quickly ran towards me, like an arrow shot from a bow and started to gently pat my back. Where did he get the nerve?

"what the * cough* fuck are * cough* you doing!"

I couldn't finish the rest of my ranting, however enough words were already said. It was time to punch that perfect rich face of his! Why on earth was that bastard touching me?

I pushed his protective body away and still coughing I tried to form a proper phrase.

I failed…

Kaiba, who seemed slightly taken back from the way I pushed him away from me, could just stare at me while I tried to give myself more composure. The bastard! Only someone like him had the nerve to attack someone in a hospital. Didn't the prick see I was feeling awful? The coughing didn't stop and a killer headache was now tormenting me as well… had I already mentioned my burning desert throat?

"Don't *cough* just stand there, dude, get me * cough * some water!"

Quickly Kaiba ran towards a sink… Had there been a sink all along? And filled one of the glasses he pulled out of an open closet. With the filled glass in his hand he walked back to me. I reached for the glass with my hand to accept the freeing liquid that would extinguish that awful burning fire in my throat, but instead Kaiba ignored my hand and cupped my chin, gently lowering my jaw.

I couldn't believe this. What kind of fucked up nightmare was this. Out of a reflex I started to push and punch nowhere in particular just to get this, probably mind controlled, Kaiba off of me. But of course the richest bastard alive had to be stronger.

Kaiba managed to get some of the liquid into my mouth and I gladly swallowed it. I directly felt stronger and with a firm swing I hit him in the face.

"what the hell do you think you're doing you little piece of shit. Trying to harass me after I just woke up in a fucking hospital bed? I don't even know why I'm here but I'd love to know what a fucked up CEO like yourself is doing here, trying to choke me with water? "

It was really the only thing I could come up with as for why he was 'feeding' me the drink.

Kaiba could only stare in bitter astonishment as I went on.

"What am I doing here anyway? Did you lock me up for science experiments? And were you just feeding me my comatose medicine? Well sorry to cut it to you sir, but this dude is REFUSING your sick mind games! Now get me the hell out of here, you prick!"

Enraged as I was I wanted to charge into him head first but before I could do so two nurses barged into the tiny white room and ran towards me. Attempting to force me back into the bed but I couldn't let them. I swear normally I wouldn't fight girls but this time I was completely pissed off, the reason for my rage I had actually already forgotten. I had one target and I would smash his face to bits! And anyone standing in my way wouldn't live to regret it!

"Mr. Kaiba, please help!"

One of the nurses exclaimed holding onto me by literally hanging on my left arm.

Kaiba, who seemed to been rooted to the ground ever since I hit him in the face, quickly reassembled his composure and shot towards the three of us to aid the nurses.

Kaiba unfortunately was stronger than the two nurses together and he easily managed to force me back into a lying position. After that there were only two things I felt. A tiny sting into my left side which all of a sudden made me feel extremely dizzy and dazed. Darkness took over my sight and suddenly everything was gone. No more rage, no more anger. I felt only those two strong hands on my shoulders, holding me tight but gently against the sheets. Falling back into the safety of the dark there was one thing that proved to me I Still lived, the moist and soft feeling of two lips on my forehead


	3. I'm working this out

The first thing I noticed, after waking up from yet another bad dream, was the song, that silently played in the background. I couldn't help, but be fascinated by the gentle melody of the song that I recognized as the song; fireflies. The source of the melody was a small radio, positioned right next to the sink. For how long had that radio been there?

A closer look, made me realize it wasn't the same sink as I remembered. Even the bed felt different. The sheets were softer and smelled like roses and also The room seemed bigger. The near-dead plant that had stood in the corner, was now replaced with two larger plants. It amazed me how these two plants, looked even more miserable than the previous one. They must've moved me to another room while I was asleep. It was really the only explanation.

My eyes were sore and I felt a major head ache coming up. "not again" I sighed.

I figured I was still in the same hospital. The walls were as white as the previous ones and so did the door. My sore eyes craved for more sleep and I decided to close my eyes again, waiting for sleep to take me. Something else did.

Vague flashes of odd memories flashed before my eyes. My stomach turned. Suddenly I remembered everything. Things I did not even register at that moment, shot through my mind.

First of all I woke up in an unknown place, only to find out that the only person by my side turned out to be none other than Seto Kaiba.

The weird way he had treated me, followed quickly after that. The images of him patting my back protectively, his dark circles, his worried expression and above all my reaction devoured all of the peaceful feeling that I had woken up with. My severe headaches not included of course.

The images became clearer, the memories fresher than before.

The two pleading nurses, asking me to calm down. The warning that I was in a hospital and that if I wouldn't calm down, they were forced to take measures immediately. I really hadn't heard that at that moment.

What I wanted most was to turn myself into mashed potatoes by now. Why? Why? Why had I let Kaiba get under my skin so easily? Why!

I did not listen and had struggled for all I was worth to get the nurses off me. Suddenly it hit me. The few words one of the nurses had exclaimed before begging moneybags to come and help them to drug me. I hadn't even heard it at the time, but the memories of it were cleaving my mind to bits.

'_Mr Jounouchi! You have to calm down! You have just woken up from a coma!'_

The war in my mind came to a sudden stop. Everything froze. Had I been in a coma? Several questions followed naturally.

How did I get into a coma? For how long? How did I get here?

blank. I couldn't remember anything. How do people generally end up in a coma anyway!

I, in a sudden panic attack, started checking my limbs. Was everything still where it belonged? I was scared to death, assuming to find a mechanic leg or foot. Luckily I found nothing out of the ordinary. You just got to love the feeling of relief rushing through your body.

Actually it was pretty stupid to assume something was missing in the first place. A normal human being would've felt that instantly. Then again I wasn't that normal. I would probably not even notice it if my little friend was missing...

It had been quite in the hallway next to my hospital room, but suddenly footsteps were approaching and I heard the door handle move. Instead of opening my eyes to see who the intruder was I pretended to be vast asleep.

I could swear I heard two sets of feet tapping the floor when they walked through the door, but I wasn't 100% sure.

"What a surprise doctor, I thought you said the drug would've worn off by now! But as far as I can tell he's still asleep!"

Of course! Of –fucking- course! From all the people that could step into your hospital room, it had to be –once again– Mr Seto Kaiba! Instantly irritated I kept on listening to , what probably was the doctor, trying to speak up to Mr. self-centred himself.

"Mr. Kaiba you have to understand that not everything can be measured and that I had pointed out that Mr. Jounouchi only reached the minimal of hours that..."

"I don't have to do anything. And especially not take any more bullshit from a second rated, overly well paid doctor, as you. As for one, you have given me nothing, but useless information that any retard could obtain, using Wikipedia as number one source and second you have lacked in every aspect of your job that I, by the way, am paying you for.

1 – 0 Moneybags. I had to give it to the doctor that he was rather brave standing up to the number one prick in the world like that. Of course, having experienced it first hand, he would be cut off as soon as he said something that displeased Mr. Kaiba. And unfortunetly for him, he said the worst thing you could possibly say, to the person that embodies the meaning of narcissism: 'You have to'. I eagerly continued listening.

"Mister Kaiba I just don't want to inform you with a diagnoses that we are uncertain o..."

"uncertain? Do I pay you to be uncertain? I don't think so! Why don't you and your pathetic team of incompetent idiots start working on something more... "

"You've got to understand Mr. Kaiba that we can't do anything unless Mr Jounouchi wakes up from..."

Ouch... did that doctor just dared to cut off Kaiba. And use 'you've got to' directly after that. He really was inexperienced with attitudes like moneybags'. I felt bad for the guy, or at least partly. The bigger part of me was screaming in pure pleasure. It was actually quite fun to hear Kaiba argue with somebody else for a change. Instead of having to worry about how not to piss my own pants I could enjoy Kaiba's rage for the first time in my life.

Enjoying the conversation wasn't hard, cause only Seto Kaiba himself could rage and rant at a person, without mercy, in a perfectly graceful way. If you can call screaming at one another graceful that is. I for one knew how his words could pierce through the receiver like snake fangs and also that none would dare to stand up to him for more than five minutes. I couldn't help but smile slightly while Kaiba ranted on about how pathetic the doctor was and how miserably he performed his job. Considering the fact that he paid this doctor, it was probably the finest of the finest. Then again... it was my doctor... so he probably really sucked.

"You realize that I can put you on the streets without a job and without money, before you get the chance to say fuck. So if I were you I'd be busy telling me what exactly is going on and why my Katsuya is behaving extremely unusual.

KATSUYA? First of all, he shouldn't call me by my first name and second of all... Did he just say I am the one acting unusual?

In an instant I shot my eyes open, pushed my body upwards into a sitting position and started yelling.

"Me? I am the one acting unusual? What are you? You're not only the biggest prick alive, but you also manage to centre everything around yourself and live in your own imaginary world!"

Fighting back a severe headache and black dots that were clouding my vision, I kept on yelling:

"Let me, Mr Kaiba, introduce you to the real world! I am Jounouchi Katsuya and on a side note, you are in no position to call me by my first name! I've just turned seventeen years old and I am currently in my second year of high school. You don't give a shit about what my hobbies are, nor do you care what kind of animal I like, so let's skip that part of our introduction. Furthermore, you are Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and also a second grader at the age of seventeen. We both were held back a year, because you were too busy running your pathetic company and I was, like you would say it: 'too stupid to pass.' The reason why you would label it like that, is purely based on the fact that you are a gigantic asshole with too much money.

Oh and I forgot to mention. **We hate each other**!"

Both man in the room watched me rage with widen eyes and open mouths. However, they weren't just surprised by the fact that I wasn't as asleep as they thought I was... there seemed to be something else.

The doctor had strangely nodded at me a couple of times. I do think it's quite weird that I notice a nodding doctor and do not notice a nurse screaming at me that I just woke up from a coma, but I pushed that thought aside and concentrated on Kaiba's expression. I was pretty amazed that he hadn't interrupted me like he would normally do.

He just looked at me... He had already managed to obtain his normal stone-like composure and was just staring at me blindly. Not even bothering to come up with any words. The doctor on other hand grabbed his chance to say something, without being interrupted.

"Good to see you are already recovering this quickly, Mr Jounouchi." The doctor said calmly. "But I do think it is better for you to lay still and calm down for a while, If you would be so kind. Also if you want me to, I can directly inform you of your current condition."

I nodded at the doctor and then switched my gaze towards the centre of my irritation.

"In that case, perhaps Mr Kaiba should leave." I said with my most venomous undertone.

Kaiba hesitated before answering, but to my biggest surprise he surrendered.

"Of course, If that is what you want. I will wait in the hallway, until the doctor is finished" Kaiba said While looking at me with a pleading expression.

"Don't bother!" I hissed back. "Go do what you're good at. You know, make money or piss other people than me off. I don't really care."

Defeated, Kaiba turned around and walked towards the door to exit the room.

"so…" The doctor continued. "Could you perhaps tell me if you know why you are here?" He sat down on a stool beside my bed and smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to give an answer like I always did… the funny thing was I didn't know what answer to give. I had no idea why I was in a hospital, nor why my head was constantly aching… It could've been everything. An overdose a failed assassination or perhaps... attempted suicide.

"Uhm, I'm afraid I have no idea doctor." I said, trying to refrain myself from sounding too frightened. The mere thought of a men out there with the intention to kill me was pretty weird, but it seemed like the most logical thing considering I was not the person that would easily give up and commit suicide. Nor was I a drug abuser.

"I see… Well Mr Jounouchi, three days ago you were in, what could've been a lethal, car accident. But don't worry physically you came off with just a few scratches. However you have had quite a hit against your head and therefore we are afraid that perhaps you are suffering brain damage. Mainly because you were in a coma for 43 hours and also because of what you just discreetly told us."

I couldn't help but smile in embarrassment. Yelling in a hospital wasn't something to be extremely proud of.

"I'm very sorry for shouting just now. It's just that Kaiba and I aren't really on good terms you see and he manages to creep under my skin easily, you know."

"Oh, but I wasn't referring to that… What I meant was that you just mentioned you were 17."

I looked at the doctor, waiting for an explanation. What could possibly be wrong with knowing your own age. Isn't that what every sane person knows?

"Mr Jounouchi ... as we speak we live in the year 2011 and you're a 19 year-old man attending college."

Out of reflex my jaw dropped and I could only stare in astonishment towards the doctor… was he joking? I suppose doctors aren't allowed to joke on duty, but if they weren't then why the hell would he come up with something that crazy?

"We believe you are suffering from amnesia."

I shook my head.. not wanting to believe what the crazy man in front of me just said, however the facts where against everything I had been sure of mere minutes ago. I couldn't remember the accident nor could I remember anything of last week. Of course I remembered all of the exceptional events in my life like the birth of my sister, the divorce of my parents, the first time I met Honda and all the weird shit revolving around Yugi and his former alter ego. But when it came to any events from last week or any of the months before that, my mind was completely blank. I desperately tried to remember what car featured last week's episode of wheelers dealers, but I had no clue.

The frightening thought, that the most ominous things could've happened the past two years and I wouldn't even know, sent shivers down my spine. Why wasn't Yugi here or Honda? Where was my father? It couldn't be that… that they were dead, right? And Kaiba… was his reason for being here the fact that he was the only person left alive to be contacted?

"Is my mother still alive?" It was the only thing I dared asking.

"Don't worry Mr Jounouchi for as far as I know everyone is alive and well. We have tried to contact your family, but apparently they couldn't make it.

I sighed. 'we couldn't make it' was just another way of saying we don't give a shit what our gay son gets himself into. We warned him and if he doesn't want to listen so be it. Not being on talking terms with my family was one of those things I had prayed for to change… but apparently, even after two years, having a accepting family was still a hopeless dream.

"Your recover is looking good Mr Jounouchi and I do think that if the examination results come out positive you can go home very soon."

Once again reassured, I smiled at the doctor. He seemed like a cool guy and I couldn't help it to ask a pretty important question.

"Obviously you are a busy man but I am craving to know this… how did we do on the Olympics?"

The Doctor chuckled. " We did pretty well I believe, however it's time for me to inform Mr Kaiba about your condition Jounouchi. Perhaps he can answer some of your sport-related questions"

I cocked my eyebrow. If everyone was alive than what the hell had that prick to do with anything (He would be the last one to be interested in sports anyway). Couldn't he just get the fuck out. I mean, if I already finished High School then why on earth was I still in contact with that bastard. Only he would go as far as to follow his victims and make sure their lives would still end up miserable.

"Doctor, can't you just inform people that actually give a damn and tell Kaiba to find somebody else to bother. I certainly think that he, being such a great source of irritation for me as a patient, can only aggravate the situation with his mere presence."

I had to give it to myself, that was quite the phrase. What kind of college did I go to anyway, perhaps I was even an honour student… actually that's going too far, considering I am still me…

"I'll see what I can do for you Jounouchi, just try and get some rest for now." The doctor stood up and left the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

That was… if I had any. My mind was surprisingly pretty empty. Of course I had many questions, but then again, they were all questions I couldn't answer. So why would I bother thinking about it? Instead I chose to look around the room some more and to my relief most of the weird machines (including the needles) were gone. A white clock was located just above the door that was left open by the doctor. Apparently it was 4 o'clock. Actually I was already pretty hungry and couldn't help but wonder when it would be dinner time? More importantly what would be on the menu?

A nurse passed by my room and I was incredibly tempted to ask her. Fortunately I could resist the temptation by telling myself I had already done enough embarrassing things on one day and instead decided to wait, listening to the music emitted by the radio. Couldn't they've chosen a different channel. The channel currently playing was some cheap romance station featuring the most corny and unsatisfying tunes ever made by people that needed a bullet in the neck. "God, I hate Brian Adams."

Suddenly I heard a muffled giggle coming from the door.

I shot my eyes towards the direction the sound came from and just in time I saw a tuft of tri-coloured hair disappear behind the wall… could that be…

No longer caring about any of the consequences screaming in a hospital could result into, I yelled: "Yugi?"

A sheepishly smiling man obviously being the substitute for the embarrassment I should've felt appeared into the doorway.

"he-hello Jounouchi." Yugi said with an incredible low voice.

In front of me was a totally different Yugi than I remembered. The only thing that hadn't changed was his hairdo and his big purple eyes. Amazed by how much the , once little, guy had changed my eyes grew large.

"What the hell are you doing over there Yugi? Why don't u co…"

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have come and that you never wanted to see me again. I just heard from Honda that you were in a coma and I wanted to see it for myself. Don't worry I'll be leaving directly." Yugi said with a look that could kill 70 sheep and 12 people.

"What the hell are you talking about Yug. You shouldn't mess with patients like that buddy, it might endanger their health… Then again, I'm a special case considering the fact that even though I suffer from memory loss I don't need my memory to know you and I would ever fight." I couldn't help but smile at him although his previous expression had sort off frightened me.

"You… you lost your memory?"

"As if you didn't know dude, that joke made it all very clear to me. The doctor told me I'm already in college so I'm no longer the clueless bloke I used to be.

Yugi looked at me with a vague expression. As if he was caught off-guard… he really played this joke well.

"Of course I knew, I was just testing you man, But apparently my sarcasm still sucks…" He said slightly smiling. "so.. how are you doing… bu.. buddy? Yugi cautiously said awaiting my response. I suppose he couldn't help it. He must've been scared to death after hearing about my condition.

"I'm fine really, apart from the fact I can't remember the past two years and a killer headache, I'm pretty good."

"So you really can't remember a thing?"

"Nope, nothing… not even that you've grown this much. Man, if I had known that in 2 years you would be able to whoop my ass, I wouldn't have made fun of you that much."

Yugi suddenly smiled brightly. As if I had just told him he'd won the lottery. He walked up to my bad and sat down on the stool the doctor previously sat on.

"Must be weird for you dude, what was it like when you woke up?" He asked

"Don't get me started on that… god can you believe it. You wake up from a coma and the first person you see is fucking Moneybags." Yugi's expression went from bright to what seemed scared.

"y-you already spoke to him?..."

"Well.. yea, but it was kind of a one-sided conversation. I screamed and yelled at his idiotic face, however for once in his life he didn't fight back. That was actually the weirdest thing that has happened so far. I really don't get what the hell that self-centred prick was doing here to begin with. Of course I have no idea what happened the past two years, but there is one thing I'm damn well sure of. Never would I, in my entire life, want to have something to do with that narcissistic piece of crap." Looking at Yugi's frown I started to get a very weird feeling in my stomach.

"Just to be sure… I don't .. right?" I asked hesitantly, already starting to hate the part where I had to verify everything I thought I was sure of.

I looked at Yugi who seemed to be lost in thoughts as if he was deciding on something. "Yug..? I-I don't…, right?"

Yugi looked me into the eye and smiled exactly how I remembered. "Of course not Jou, don't be crazy. you guys hate each other… just like you always have."


	4. Please don't give in

I don't usually do Author notes, but I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! Every single one of them made me extremely happy and motivated me to keep on writing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the previous. Enjoy!

talala~~ talala~~ talala~~

My head was in his lap and finally I felt serene and safe. After such long time of doubt, my mind was finally at peace. While cold fingers brushed through my hair and another pair played with its tips, I snuggled my head deeper in his lap. Shivers ran through my spine from the human contact I had craved for, for so long. I closed my eyes not caring one bit for the movie that was playing, wanting to fully focus on those cold, but gentle hands that caressed my hair.

"So this is what common people call fun?" a calm and beautifully strong voice mused, obviously referring to the movie.

I nodded. I recognized the voice, but couldn't quite put to who it belonged. It didn't matter. What I felt right now was too good to be wasted away by such irrelevant questions. I only wanted to stay like this forever, enjoying the situation for as long as possible.

"Then why aren't you watching?"

I shrugged. Not bothering with words. My voice would only pollute the serene ambience that the other presence had created.

The hand that had previously played with the tips of my hair now gently stroked my lips. I smiled and expected my body to shiver from his cold touch, but it seemed to be used to it.

"Can I kiss these beautiful lips?"

I nodded and felt both of his hands get a hold of my head and moving it sideward. I opened my already tired eyes to look into the eyes of the angel that was holding me.

However, the pair of eyes that met mine were two Icy cold blue eyes that pierced through everything with their immovable gaze. My eyes widened… There was only one person in the entire world who could have such devastating eyes.

Gasping for air I sat right up in my bed, shocked from what I had just witnessed. I ran a hand through my hair and felt the sweat on my fingers. Trying to catch my breath, I slowly laid down and started to adjust my eyes to the fierce sunbeams that nearly blinded me. It was already in the afternoon and I realized that it had all been just a bad dream.

"Jou! You're awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Startled by the sudden sound, I shot my eyes towards the direction the voice came from.

"Sorry Pal, didn't wanted to scare you there. It's me, Honda!" Honda said smiling awkwardly with one hand scratching the back of his head, while the other held a paper cup.

I blinked. I still wasn't used to the intense sunlight, but I could recognize the person standing in the doorway. He hadn't changed much.

"Honda!" I exclaimed smiling.

The other teen smiled back at me and entered the room. "If I knew you'd be awake, I would've brought more." Holding the paper cup, containing coffee, above his head.

"Don't worry bro, I'm afraid not even coffee would be able to get rid of this horrible headache."

Honda's expression shifted from blissful to cautious. "I heard everything from Yugi. You must've hit your head quite hard to get rid of all your memories bro."

I nodded. The confirmation cleared away Honda's previous tenseness and he leaned against a cabinet. So Yugi had already spoke to Honda about our little chat of the day before.

"Two entire years, jeez that must suck… then again, ignorance is bliss, isn't it?" The brunet said with an amusing smile plastered to his face.

"You're enjoying this slightly too much bud. You owe me money that I forgot about or what? " I said bluntly. The headaches made me grumpy.

"Ignorance is bliss my friend, ignorance is bliss." Honda chanted cheerful. Quickly changing the subject, Honda started to jabber blissfully about nothing in particular hopping from subject to subject.

I shook my head in dismay, Only Honda could start monologues of hours about ex-girlfriends and his favourite new hamburger as if nothing had ever happened. I secretly I envied him for that, but right now I could do nothing else than to share the same blissful mood. It felt good to see my best friend again and to know that he was still showing the same signs of his ridiculous behaviour that I came to like him for.

Honda was motioning the size of a 3 feet high hamburger with his arms when another man stepped into the room. The man dressed in a white lab coat was quickly recognized as a doctor. Deep-voiced he spoke up:

"Good afternoon Mr Jounouchi."

The doctor startled Honda who nearly lost balance and fell on top of my bed. Smiling awkwardly he sat down on a red chair, positioned beside my bed.

"I'm Doctor Takahashi and I will be in charge of your recovery from now on." The doctor continued.

It wasn't the question 'if' something bad happened to my previous doctor, but the question was 'what' happened to him. I feared the worst for him, after interrupting rich boy twice in a row.

"Your results came in today and I am happy to tell you that they are all positive and that you will be discharged soon, if your condition does not change. We're positive that keeping you here won't make much of a difference, as long as you get enough rest at home.

"That's great!" I beamed. Already starting to picture my own soft little bed in my own little room plastered with posters of… wait a second.

"I just wonder where home is." I said frowning. Terribly pissed over the fact that, once again, I had to ask such ridiculous questions.

The doctor gave me a friendly smile. "I believe that would be in the kai.."

"With me!" Honda exclaimed suddenly, cutting off the doctor. Which in return gave him a strange look from said man.

"Awesome!" I beamed. If I was living with Honda, the past couldn't have been too bad.

"Then I'll be taking my leave for now Mr Jounouchi. Try to get some rest and have a nice day."

"Right back at ya!" I said grinning. While the doctor left my room.

I shifted my gaze towards Honda who seemed lost in thoughts. "What's up bro?"

"Nothing much. I Just, now that I know you're discharged soon, got to take care of some business. "

I gave him a questioned look. What could possibly be that important? But before I got to chance to ask him Honda continued

"I'm sorry man, it can't wait." Honda stood up from his red chair.

"Well if it can't wait, I suppose you've got to do what you've got to do. Though if you're going to clean up, you should know I'm used to live in a big mess."

Honda shot me a meaningful look. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Jou. Anyway see ya tomorrow."

"You're an idiot Honda." I teased him. "Ciao bud."

I wasn't discharged for another three days and during those days Yugi and Honda visited me every moment they could. The reason for my prolonged stay was simple: The doctors wanted to see how I reacted to new information about the past two years. Ridiculous rules, to make sure my recovery would continue normally, were set up. The main rule being that unless I asked for it, no one was allowed to talk about the past two years. Apparently it wasn't justified for my health to know too much 'shocking' events from my past. Due to these rules every visit to Katsuya Jounouchi turned into an interrogation.

On my third day I also received a get well post card from Anzu, who was currently taking dance classes in America. I was proud of her that she managed to pursue her dreams like that and, once again, slightly envied her. I wondered what my dreams were, but couldn't come up with any. Unfortunately none of the interrogated could answer this question for me either.

During the remainder of my stay I secretly had been wondering if Kaiba would show that smug face of his, but fortunately for him… he hadn't.

Thursday evening just after dinner I was discharged from the hospital and greeted by a wide grinning Honda, who had arrived, just in time, to pick me up.

"Ready to go buddy?" He asked.

"Yea man, let's go. I'm done with all the white and all the needles. Let alone the social isolation I've been in."

"In that case, perhaps you'd like to have this." Honda held out a small black device to me. I quickly recognized it as the newest model of the IPhone series and my eyes grew large.

"How the hell did you effort that Honda!" Quickly grabbing the phone before he changed his mind and would refuse to give it to me.

"I didn't." Honda simply said. Before I could ask anything else a nurse came in with my discharge papers. I put the cell phone into my pocket and quickly signed the papers. Afterwards we headed out towards the direction of Honda's car and my freedom.

"So, what's up with the present you didn't pay for." I asked while we walked through a long hallway.

"You seriously think I'm that generous? The phone is yours idiot. I found it in your room the other day, but forgot to give it to ya." Honda said while rolling with his eyes.

"That makes you more of an idiot than I am, idiot!" I hissed back.

"If I were you, I'd be nice to your best friend. Unless you want to get on my bad side, meaning I won't share my beer with you!"

Laughing we left the building. I directly cheered up, when I smelled the fresh air in my nostrils.

We rode the way home in silence. I suppose Honda wasn't in a talkative mood. It was either that, or he wasn't allowed to say most of the things he thought of, due to the rules made up by those needle wielding freaks that call themselves doctors. I, on the other hand, had pretty much already asked most questions I could come up with that weren't too embarrassing.

After half an hour we arrived at Honda's place. it was a tiny linked house without a garden. The bricks were looking old and the door was painted in the colour green. Unfortunately most of it was already peeled. Looking at the entire picture it looked more like a ruin than a house.

"Here we are." Honda said cheerfully while unlocking the front door and stepping inside.

Inside the building things didn't get much better. It was a small living room. It was barely big enough to fit one couch and a television in. Which actually were the only two things in the room besides a bookshelf with some books. The stained wallpaper was just as badly peeled as the front door was and the musty couch looked as if it had its best time.

Connected to the living room was a kitchen, that could only be entered by one person at the time, unless you liked to hug while cooking. A bunch of plates and cups were collecting dust and mildew on top of the counter. Doing the dishes apparently hadn't been part of Honda's 'business' from the other day. Two other doors were connected to the living room. One of them was red while the other one was a peeled brown.

"Cosy place…" I said, due to lack of words.

"You've got that right." Honda affirmed, while walking towards the bookshelf.

"You've started reading now?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's called college, asshole. You know, that place where they force you to read stuff." Honda hissed back.

That reminded me however.

"What College do I attend?"

Honda shifted his gaze from the book he was holding towards me. "Something with Darnia I believe… let me think." Honda's expression changed into a hurtful one. As if it actually pained him to think.

"Got it! You're studying economics at La Darnia-I-Nur."

"La Darnia-I-Nur? I shouted unintended. "Isn't that that fancy high-class school for people with too much money?"

Honda shrugged "I think so."

I cocked an eyebrow, still not quite believing what Honda was saying. "Then… could you tell me why the hell a poor sucker like me is allowed to enrol in that kind of a school?"

Honda gave me the how the hell should I know expression and put his book back on the shelf.

"The only thing I know Jou, is that you somehow managed to get first class education and that you never wanted to share with me how the hell you got so lucky. Now I reckon you still want that beer I promised you." He said while walking towards the kitchen.

I followed him to make sure I could see his face. I still expected him to burst out in laughter, telling me I was a fool for believing something as ridiculous as that and that my current preoccupation consisted out of cleaning bathrooms and horse poo.

"We're best friends. Why the hell wouldn't I tell you?" I asked him

Honda shrugged again. He obviously felt uncomfortable with the interrogation. "Dude, that's something you should ask yourself and considering the part of you that knew this shit, died alongside of your common sense when you got hit by that car, I would stop being bothered by it."

I accepted the can of beer, that Honda held out towards me, while he was still rummaging around in his refrigerator in search for his own beer and slumped back to the living room. Obviously Honda wanted this conversation to be over. Unfortunately for him, I didn't share the same opinion.

"Honda…!" I yelled, while trying to put all the pieces together.

A muffled yes sounded from the kitchen. According to the sound, he had probably stuck his head in his refrigerator in an attempt to smell where his last can was.

"Did I won the lottery in the past two years?"

Honda stuck his head around the corner and gazed at me with a bored look. "Dude, Why don't you take a wild guess. Though Make sure to take into consideration that you, although you can't remember, were still yourself."

I chuckled. "Guess that's a no."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Honda said, walking back to the fridge to continue his quest for more beer.

"Then… How the hell do I pay, to study alongside a bunch of snobs with families that can't think of a better way to waste away the billion dollar that they own on their bank accounts?"

I could hear Honda sighing from within his kitchen. "If I were you Jou, I would be happy with the gifts live give me, instead of bothering my best friend with stupid questions! But as an answer on your question… I believe they made some mistakes with the scholarships."

I wasn't convinced, but when Honda finally trudged back into the living room, with a glass of coke instead of the beer he'd been longing for since we arrived, even I didn't have the heart to ask him more annoying questions. I pushed the thought aside and it didn't take Honda long to get my attention elsewhere.

To be precise, all that was needed was pressing one button on the remote control. I suppose you could call it a disability, but the moment I caught a glimpse of the sports channel my eyes were glued to the television.

Enthralled by the sports game, time quickly passed. Only five minutes remaining on the clock and it looked pretty bad for the home team. It was a lost cause to even continue playing and Honda lifted himself from the couch and said irritated: " I swear, now I really need some beer." Obviously pissed, due to the fact his team was losing. "I'm heading out to the convenience store. You just sit tight and watch some television."

When Honda was finally gone the match had been long over. Although he would never admit it, he had stayed long enough to watch the end of the game, secretly hoping for a miracle to happen. It had not.

I grabbed my cell phone and started the examine the little device to kill some time. My mind just couldn't grasp as to how I could effort such an expensive cell phone. Jounouchi Katsuya, Unemployed, owner of an expensive phone and student of the most expensive school of Domino… it just didn't go well together. Ok, even I had to admit, that number one and number two was a match made in heaven, but that could absolutely not be said about number three and four. Something smelled fishy.

"La Darnia-I-nur…" I said to myself. I sighed. "Only one way to find out!" I used my phone's internet connection to quickly obtain the student helpdesk phone number of the school and without second thought dialled it.

"Hello, This is La Darnia-I-Nur's automatically generated helpdesk access system. Please say your full name after the beep." A recorded female voice blared out of the device.

–Beep –

"uh… Jounouchi Katsuya." I stated tensely.

"Welcome Mr Jounouchi" The recorded female voice continued. "Please, Mr Jounouchi dial your personal password numbers to proceed."

A password? God damn it, what clown made this system? How the hell should I Know my fucking password! I suppose you insolent bunch of crackers never realized that may be somebody could get a hit against the head and perhaps FORGET your fucking password!

What I wanted most of all was to throw the stupid phone through the window, but pathetic like I sometimes could be on very rare occasions, I attempted to take revenge in a more grown up way: texting bitch to a recording device.

My fingers quickly tapped the touchpad imaginarily texting bitch: 2-4-8-2-4 "Take that you bitch! I know you understand it cause you're a computer, you bi—" I got cut off by the female voice.

"password accepted." She stated calmly.

With a 'you're shitting me' expression I gazed towards the wall. Feeling the intense temptation to smack my head against it.

"We are now redirecting you to one of our employees, thank you for your patience." The female voice continued

19 years old and still just as pathetic as I sometimes were on very rare occasions. Seriously the word bitch in numbers? Was that all I could come up with? If I had known that I would grow up to be this stupid, I would've tied myself up in a tree. Only to make sure stupidity like this wouldn't ever be allowed to run loose in modern society.

"La Darnia-I-Nur helpdesk, this is Melanie speaking. How may I help you today, Mr Jounouchi?" suddenly sounded out of the phone.

While slapping myself mentally, I for a second had forgotten why the hell I had been calling in the first place.

"Uh, ye, uh… this is me. And I.. uh, would like to know uh, who's uh, paying." I responded.

Of course it's me! Damn it. I wanted to punch myself for real this time, but before I got the chance, Melanie stopped me."

"Paying for what, Mr Jounouchi?" She said with a hint of amusement.

"My tuition. I'd like to know who's… who's paying my tuition." I stated. This time I at least tried to sound convincing.

Still very much amused she answered: "Give me a moment and I'll check what bank account is linked to the school."

"Take all the time you need miss." I replied. Realizing once again. that this was a high class school and that I had to show at least some minor form of politeness. Hower, Jounouchi Katsuya trying to be polite, was the same as a priest trying to curse… utterly wrong and out of character.

"account number 99123 AB 23 under the name of S. Kaiba." Melanie said.

It took me a while to register what I had just heard. I had already forgotten what number it exactly was, instead the name S. Kaiba kept echoing in my head. I began to get Goosebumps all over my body and a cold shiver went through my spine. This couldn't be true. I must've heard it wrong.

"Are you still there Mr Jounouchi?"

"Yes! Yes I am, but could you, like, re-repeat that, please" I realized I had said that slightly too loud but this truly couldn't be right.

"Account number 99123 AB 23, sir." She repeated.

"The-the name I meant. Under what name?" I had already began to stutter out of tenseness and was probably scaring her now with my weird reaction. Please say something else, please say a different name. ANYTHING ELSE THAN THE NAME…

"S. Kaiba, sir." She answered hesitantly.

Arguing, that it could be someone completely different than the S. Kaiba I knew was useless. There was only one S. Kaiba that fitted the bill when it came to the description of a rich bastard with too much money.

"Is that all Mr Jounouchi?" Melanie asked. She probably wanted to get this call over with as soon as possible. I had already proven I wasn't the right person to have an enjoyable phone conversation with.

"Yes, thank you very much… bye." I replied with an icy cold voice that could have belonged to a dead person. I had already hung up before Melanie got the chance to say anything and was now staring once again at the wall.

Inside my head I started to panic. The moment Melanie had verified the name of S. Kaiba I had wanted to fall into a black hole never to appear again. Mainly, because there could only be one reason why the biggest prick alive would be paying for my tuition.

All this time I had been secretly stealing Kaiba's money without him noticing and I had refused to tell anyone about it. All the pieces of the puzzle fell together. That's why Honda had no idea of how I got all that money and that was also why I owned a fucking IPhone and was enrolled in the best fucking school of Domino.

I wanted to slash my head off for being this stupid. Had I really been thinking that no one would've noticed? Trying to calm myself some, I tried putting everything in line. So considering I was already student of Darnia-I-Whatever for over a year, it meant that I had managed to steal from Kaiba for over a year without him ever realizing it.

I cocked an eyebrow… That's pretty damn good if you think about it. Then again stealing from people, even if the person in this case, is a rich bastard who's only reason for living, is the fact that it's illegal to kill him, wasn't my style. But nonetheless a decent achievement.

I couldn't bask in my moment of glory for too long, cause reality caught up to me. I was about to get suffocated by the deep pile of shit I was in. Oh dear, how on earth had I managed to do this and above all how was I, now that I lost my memory, going to keep it up? May be I had to change certain passwords every hour or perhaps deposit money into different accounts… I wouldn't have a fucking clue.

I thought desperately for solutions but the only one that my thick head could come up with was the one that would definitely lead to an early death: Telling Kaiba upfront.

Anxiously I started to pace around the room, repeating the same line over and over again. "What to do, What to do…? Think of something Katsuya… Think!"

"What the hell are you doing pacing around, looking like you've just seen a ghost, pal?"

I hadn't noticed that Honda had returned from the convenient store and with a startled expression I looked at him. Think of something quickly, if Honda finds out he's dead meat too! Kaiba would probably sue him for being my accomplice.

"Nothing!" I replied awkward. "J-Just getting some exercise."

Honda cocked his eyebrow, but luckily seemed to believe me. Little did he know, that I just figured out I had been a criminal for over a year.

"well bro, enough with the exercise, you just got out of the hospital remember?" Honda said.

I nodded while I stared at the floor. I just couldn't look him straight in the eye. Only god knows how I managed to keep this from him for over a year. I'd always considered myself a horrible liar.

"I think it's best for me to get some rest, you know… it's been a tough day. I can feel my headache returning." Lie number two, For the first time this week I felt no headache at all. Luckily this lie had been far more convincing than the previously lie. I suppose practice makes perfect.

"sure" Honda replied, collapsing on the couch with his treasured can of beer in his right hand. "Be my guest."

I turned around to leave for my bedroom, but suddenly realized something particularly important.

"err… Where is my bedroom again?"

Honda chuckled and pointed casually to the red door right next to the kitchen door.

"Thanks bud." I said, while walking towards the door. I quickly entered to room and shut the door behind me. Breathing out a sigh of relief I sat down on the wooden floor.

A glimpse of something rather disturbing caught my eye. I quickly took a look towards the wall and was pretty amazed by what I witnessed.

"What the…"

The entire wall was plastered with posters and pictures of naked women. Of course I pretended to be straight but doing this to my room… seemed a bit too… much. I couldn't imagine how I, in my right mind, would ever do this.

All the women seemed to gawk at me with their lustful expressions and it made me feel rather nauseous. Ripping all of it off the wall seemed like a great solution, but instead I chose to switch the light of, I couldn't be bothered by a bunch of whores. There was something far worse hanging above my head and I had to figure out a way to get out of this mess, if I ever wanted to reach the age of twenty.


	5. I won't let you down

There I was… Standing right in front of the soon to be murder scene. Newspapers featuring headlines like: 'Body 19-year-old male found dead.', were imprinted in my, already tormented, mind. The entire previous night I had been tossing and turning, attempting to get even a hint of sleep. The dark circles, that had the size of the continent of Africa, revealed that it had all been in vain.

I hadn't been able to brush off the thought, that I'd be staked by Kaiba himself the moment I closed my eyes and throughout the night that daunting assumption had only become more frightening. When the clock read 3 a.m. I could've sworn that even blinking would result in an early death.

The obnoxious women that had gawked at me the throughout the entire night, hadn't made it much easier to refrain myself from getting paranoid. More than 17 pairs of lustful eyes had watched me for at least 8 hours straight, causing me to question my sanity even further than I already had.

Out of anxiety and despair I swore to God that, if I were to survive the night, I'd be honest for the rest of my life and that I'd never walk the path of crime again. Just like, or so I imagined, most nuns had before they entered the monastery.

Anyway, It was one of those promises, that fell under the group of promises, that one regrets at dawn. Because right now I was standing in front of the enormous gates, that guarded the path to my demise. Normally referred to as: the Kaiba mansion. With heavy feet I slumped towards the gates and quickly noticed a couple of surveillance cameras gazing at me.

"Yes Mr camera. Today you will have the honour of witnessing my death. Unless Kaiba feels merciful, then you'll only witness my arrest." I spoke with the tone of a dead man, which I practically was already.

I turned to look around. Knowing that my freedom would be taken away from me, for at least ten years. I figured it be best to enjoy it for as long as I could. I was surrounded by manors, villas and mansions. Though all of them, except kaiba's, were shrouded in a cloak of darkness. All the residents were probably still asleep. After all, that's what most people do at 6 A.M.

I flinched from a sudden freezing wind and pocketed my hands to protect them from the cold. A small piece of paper prodded in my left hand. I knew exactly what it was and what was written on it. It was the list I made to prove my honesty, when I swore that I would never lie again. It was entitled: "How to tell Kaiba." A small note containing tips and tricks that I memorized completely. I had thought off the best way to start, how to stay polite and what reasons to bring up why Kaiba shouldn't kill, when he started pointing guns at me. In the end I had made up exactly what to say and rehearsed it for 2 hours, just to be sure.

I forced myself to turn around again, knowing that if I stalled this any longer, I would probably chicken out. Which in all honesty, seemed like the best solution, if you left out that I'd probably get smitten by the gods for not going through with my promise.

I scanned the gate and noticed a small device that probably served as richboy's 'doorbell'. I reached out to push it. My finger brushed against the tiny black button and at the same time I started to sweat all over my body. Quickly I withdrew my finger.

I'm not ready yet. I've got to be completely prepared before I do this. I pulled out the piece of paper. I should at least rehearse once more… just in case. I inhaled oxygen through my nose and exhaled it through my mouth. All right!

–_neutral expression__–_ "Good morning Mr Kaiba. I hope you're doing extremely well today. An early bird like yourself is bound to do good… after all, you know what they say: Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise"_. –Smile and laugh–_ "Anyway, Perhaps You'd like to know why I've come to visit you at such an early hour, or why I have to come to visit you at all, right? Well, I'm here because I have a pronouncement to make, about a situation that involves financial matters… and… crime." _–Now I flash my most innocent smile and wait for him to say continue– _

"Continue" I said wryly trying to impersonate Kaiba.

"Well Mr Kaiba, sometimes things go slightly different than the way we'd planned and… uh…"

Suddenly the gate made a shrill noise and opened stiffly. Startled, I leaped backwards letting out a high pitch yelp. I scanned the area for anything suspicious, to answer the question, as to why the gate had suddenly opened.

However, There was no living soul to be seen in the entire area. Hesitatingly I stepped through the open gates. It must've opened _**for me,**_ considering there was no one else planning around.

I heard the gates close behind me with the same shrill noise as they had opened with, while I walked my path towards eradication. Apparently my destruction would take place in paradise.

I was surrounded by large trees and beautiful fountains. Chirping birds were strolling around the enormous flower beds that enhanced the garden's beauty. The beds were embraced by trails of woodchips and the air smelled like recently mowed grass. The fountain's rippling water was crystal clear and I could spot a variety of exotic kinds of fish, swimming in the shallow water. The long path of grit I walked on, led towards a colossal set of stairs, that was attached to the Kaiba mansion.

Though, not even the enthralling beauty of the garden could help me, calm my senses. My entire body screamed to turn around and run the hell away. I couldn't allow myself to start doubting my actions and started to walk in a faster pace instead.

"Mr Jounouchi!" a voice I did not recognize suddenly exclaimed.

I froze in my tracks. Struck by fear, I suddenly realized that the opening of the gate did not necessarily needed to be an invitation. It could've been an electric malfunction just as well. Which automatically made me… Not only responsible for criminal activities that revolved around the sudden disappearance of gigantic heaps of money, but also… an intruder. Why the hell did I suck so horribly at being bad?

My entire body was paralyzed by tension, but I somehow manage to stiffly turn around. A red-haired man in a green uniform, walked with large strides towards me. The man was much taller than I was and the amount of muscles he dragged along with him, was an exercise by itself.

"Hi…" I squeezed out of my throat with a sour face.

The nameplate of the green-clad man stated his name and title: 'Fred, Head of security.'

"… Fred…"

I shot a guilty smile at the man, who stood now merely two feet away from me and hastily started to think of poor excuses, as for why I was currently standing right in the middle of richboy's garden as an unauthorized presence. But before I could think of anything at all, the tower of flesh pounced on me, picked me up from the ground and embraced me into a tight hug. My arms were pressed tightly against my body and my feet dangled above the ground. I heard at least seven of my fragile bones snap, while his club-like arms squeezed all the breath out of my lungs. Was this a new kind of legal torture?

"I'm so glad you're back Mr Jounouchi! We were all so worried about you!" Fred said sobbing.

Taken aback by the fact that the human model of the terminator was capable of sobbing, I tried to free myself from his embrace in an attempt to stay alive. Unfortunately Fred only squeezed tighter.

"All of us already wondered where you had been all this time, Mr Jounouchi! Especially after Mr Kaiba's sudden change of mood. He actually started throwing regular tantrums these last days. We could only wonder what had happened and started to expect the worst."

"Ca- Can't… br-brea-breath" I tried uttering while Fred rambled on.

"I can't believe that you're finally back, Mr Jounouchi! Everyone will be so happy, I'll make sure to ask Gretta to prepare for your stay!"

"You're- You're… choking me!"

Fred quickly released me from his firm embrace and awkwardly scratched the back of his head while, I stood there coughing with my hands on my knees.

"Apologies Mr Jounouchi! I didn't meant to choke you." Fred said, bowing down hastily multiple times.

"It's ok man." I said with a hurtful expression. All my bones felt sore.

The ginger muscle man shifted his weight between his feet, not entirely sure how to respond to my behaviour. While I rubbed my sore arms he continued awkwardly, the lack of communication on my side bothered him.

"So.. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, now that I can breathe again." I shot a smile at Fred who instantly started beaming. This was a perfect example of one of those WTF-moments and therefor I felt incredibly confused and had no idea what to say. Fred seemed to have the same problem.

"Oh! I'm so stupid!" He suddenly exclaimed "I'm sure you wish to talk to Mr Kaiba as soon as possible. I won't take more of your time. My apologies once again." Fred continued, once again bowing.

I cocked an eyebrow. The struggle to stay alive had made me forgot my previous fear. And before I could think of any of the consequences, I had already blurted out what was bothering me.

"Aren't you going to stop me? I mean, didn't I enter Kaiba's property unauthorized?" I asked Fred, frowning. Right now I wanted to slap myself, for slimming my own chances on survival, from 1% to zero.

Instead of another awkward moment, Fred exploded in bellowing laughter. Apparently my previous question was extremely funny, cause he was holding his belly as if it was about to fall off.

The perfect word to describe my own condition right now wasn't WTF but more like… flabbergasted. Anxiously I started to laugh as well. However, my laughter wasn't even a bit convincing and Fred seized his moment of bliss to answer my question.

"If I wanted to stop you, I should have done that from the beginning. Though if I had stopped your little devilish plans, they would've never succeeded." Fred's eyes started to sparkle.

I felt my guts sink to the bottom of a deep ocean. He knew? Did this man in front of me knew from the beginning of my criminal activities and had never stopped me?

I took another glance at his badge to verify if he really was a member of security, cause I could hardly believe what was happening. Could this man have been part of my master plan all along? Was I that good at corrupting people's mind?

I scanned the area for any other presence and nearly inaudible whispered: "So you know?"

Fred's expression evolved into a wide grin. "Actually, we all know. Rumours spread fast across the staff these days."

I stood there open-mouthed in astonishment, eyes widened and with a deep frown on my face. "But how?"

Fred's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Well… the indoor security members that are on duty at night, don't even need well developed hearing senses to hear certain…. Noises…" he awkwardly shifted his weight again.

I stared at Fred in utter amazement. So while I was making certain noises a. k. a. cracking a safe somewhere, everyone could hear it and none of the entire staff even attempts to stop me. Instead they hug me to death and are glad that I'm back to steal more money, because if I don't… Moneybags throws tantrums… In all honesty… I, I don't get it.

"Then why does no one stop me, considering I could be doing, for example…" I narrowed my eyes and lowered the volume of my voice. "Very bad things." Emphasizing the last three words.

The question was once again blurted out before I knew it and I started to truly loathe that habit.

Fred's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. "I- I d-don't really mind what you want to call the stuff the two of you do to each other, just make sure it isn't too naughty. " Fred chuckled in embarrassing, throwing a fat wink my way, right after he said the word naughty.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to business, otherwise 'you know who' will have my guts for dinner. Have a nice evening Mr Jounouchi." He emphasized on the word evening and winked again, before he turned around and marched towards the direction of the gate. While the sound of the crying grit deafened in the distance I could only gawk at the green-clad man's back.

My mind couldn't really keep up with this flood of new information, assumptions and conspiracies. Was Kaiba's entire staff against his narcissistic ass and was I the one executing their master plan. Or perhaps they were bribed into my little charade and did they get the double of their salary deposited on their bank account, for a reason that I used to know.

"Bye… Fred." I murmured inaudible while the head of security disappeared behind a large oak.

Well, whether the staff was behind this or not, I couldn't care less. I had come to unmask myself and not the entire army that I had set up to fuck Kaiba over. Even I knew that it was the number one rule of the street never to tell on others and therefor I made a mental note, not to mention any of it to Kaiba.

I decided to continue my journey towards damnation and with every step I took the garden became more beautiful. Though none of it had my attention. I was more worried about whether not Kaiba had a guillotine stashed in his cellar for people like me and if the blades of the machine had been sharpened well enough. Although I never really had paid much attention in history class, I would always remember the agonizing stories of crude guillotines. People who had their heads cut off only half way which resulted in the most inhuman pain that probably existed. I flinched at the abominable thought that the same thing could happen to me.

I reached the gigantic set of stairs that led towards the mansion's entrance and put my foot on the first step. I took large breathe of air and walked the stairs until I reached the front door.

I was standing in front of a gigantic double wooden door, carved with the most beautiful patterns. I could recognize flower petals next to both of the iron handles. Without second though I pushed the doorbell and waited with my heart in my stomach and my guts in some never-ending abyss. Preferably I had jumped with my entire being in said abyss, but even I knew that something as simple as a bottomless hole wouldn't stop the great Seto Kaiba from obtaining my head, to put it up for display amongst his other trophies.

Faintly I heard a set of feet from inside the building and my heartbeat went from ultra-speed to overdrive. Desperately I treasured every heartbeat, knowing that any one of them could be my last.

The footsteps stopped and the handle moved rigidly downwards.

The door opened with a sharp creak. The sound proved the fact that the Kaiba mansion didn't have much visitors and that the door was hardly ever used.

In the doorway a little girl appeared, wearing a yellow dress and a blue apron. In addition she had a gigantic smile plastered to her face, Her eyes were nearly squeezed shut, and her head was slightly tilted to the side. Het expression sent shivers down my spine. It very much resembled one of those expressions that porcelain dolls in horror movies always had. Though, even though her face freaked me out, she was still a sight for sore eyes, cause right now, everything besides Kaiba was a blessing for me to see.

"How may I help you?" she squeaked with a sugar sweet voice.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya and I'm here to see Mr Kaiba." I responded coldly.

She fingered her apron revealing the sudden tension that had built up inside of her.

"In that case… please, follow me Mr Jounouchi."

I nodded and followed her into the hall.

The hall was enormous and it felt like I had just entered a movie scène. Everything was there… the maid, the gigantic stairs, the golden chandelier and the fact that everything seemed to shine. I was sort off disappointed by the fact that the stairs leading towards the second floor weren't golden. Instead the stairs were made out of wood and painted in a warm colour brown. The tiles I stood on had a soothing colour blue, which beauty got enhanced by the blinding white of the walls.

Freshly cut flowers in large colourful flowerpots were located in every corner of the hallway and filled the space with a nice rosy smell. Right next to the front door, was a painting of a crying man holding the body of a fallen soldier. The entire picture of the room was perfect. I would nearly want to admit that if I had been in rich boy's shoes, I would've decorated it just like this. Especially the painting enthralled me. Of course I'd never admit to any living soul other than myself, that I actually liked the place.

The smiling Barbie girl motioned for me to follow her up the stairs. With a light echo of the tapping of my feet, I walked towards the stairs. My eyes were tormented by the sparkling room and I felt my headache increase. Exhaustion and bright places never went well together for me.

I grabbed the banister and dragged myself up the stairs. Now that I was inside the building, I felt the sleep-deprivation catch up with me and my sore body seemed to work against me. The amount of adrenaline in my blood, must've decreased when Kaiba wasn't the person that answered the door.

When I finally reached the second floor, even the maid started to get suspicious of my behaviour.

"Are you all right Mr Jounouchi?"

I nodded and walked past her into the doorway that she held open for me.

This new room felt strangely familiar. It was a tiny hallway. The entire room counted four doors including the one I had just entered through.

"Is there anything I can get for you Mr Jounouchi?" the girl asked with an even sweeter tone than the one she used to ask the previous questions.

"No thank you." I said turning towards her.

"Then please go ahead." The maid said, bowing down to bid me farewell.

Puzzled I turned towards the three doors not quite sure which to choose. The maid obviously expected me to know my way around and I refused to put myself through the humiliation of asking. Instead I decided to take the door to my right. I reached for the clank which got me a nervous giggle in respond.

"Mr Kaiba is currently residing in his office, so I'm afraid the bedroom has to wait." The maid said nodding towards the door on the left.

I shot her a nervous smile and quickly walked toward the other door. The urge to slap myself was quite strong. Why hadn't I just asked, why?

Reticently I grabbed the clank, pushed it downwards and opened the door. I threw one look back towards the girl who was still smiling brightly at me and motioned for me to step into the room. I obeyed her silent command and closed the door behind me. The least I could do was to make sure that she didn't witness my death and thus scar her for life.

The first thing I noticed after closing the door behind me, was the difference in temperature. Apparently, Kaiba preferred his office to be just as cold as his heart was. Then again, maybe he wanted the temperature to match the coldness of the room itself. The lack of decoration, colour and furniture would give any living soul the impression, that he had just stepped into the office of death itself.

The room was nearly empty, aside from the wooden desk, a spotless white sofa and the leather office chair, that was facing towards the black curtains in the back of the room. The view behind the curtains must've been stunning, but somehow I got the impression that those curtains weren't opened often.

The white gaping walls that surrounded me, reminded me of my stay in the hospital and the black wooden floor was probably supposed to represent the abyss, most people would like to fall in if they were to visit this office.

The only noise that I heard was the pounding of my heart and a serene breathing. Considering I hadn't dared yet to breath, the only person the noise could belong to was moneybags.

My heart skipped a beat out of distress knowing that I was in the same room as Kaiba. This was it. I shook my head in attempt to get rid of the aching headache and tip toed towards the office desk.

The pace of the breathing was slow enough to assume moneybags was sleeping. Knowing that perhaps I had to wake him up slimmed my chance on survival even further. Only God knows what kind of morning temper this dude had.

I reached the desk, walked around it and there he was. Sitting in his chair like a sleeping prince; Seto Kaiba. So demons like Kaiba do sleep. I thought by myself as I stared at his face.

His usual scowl had made place for a more peaceful expression and his lips were slightly parted. His brown bangs fell perfectly in his face and from a gay's perspective, even I had to admit, that it was a stunning sight. Knowing that my arch rival was actually this gorgeous, without his sullen look of terror and his smug expression pissed me off. The dark circles under his eyes kind of reminded me of my own. Apparently I hadn't been the only one suffering from insomnia, though I was sure his reason for the lack of sleep weren't worries.

His skin had always looked incredibly soft to me and I always have had the urge to verify that thought. So here I was, standing right in front of the scariest bastard alive while he was vast asleep, with the opportunity to do so. Knowing it was my last day on earth anyway, I should atleast verify if my assumptions were correct.

'Fuck it' I inaudible said to myself and reached out to touch his cheek with my fingertips. I gently brushed his cheekbone which sent shivers down my spine.

This couldn't be happening. Everything was indeed perfect about this guy's appearance, including his skin. I clenched my teeth. I suppose if you've been given such a nasty attitude to live with you'll get the looks to make up for it. I brushed past his cheeks once more, but suddenly Kaiba reacted to the light touch and tried to snuggle against my hand. Freaked out I pulled my hand back in a reflex and took two steps backwards. My entire being screamed fuck and I realized I had awakened the sleeping lion.

Lazily Kaiba opened his eyes and stiffly repositioned himself into his chair. It was then that he noticed me and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes slightly widened as if he couldn't comprehend the situation. He looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Hi.." I squeezed out of my throat, with a guilty smile.

His expression shifted to blank and he hesitatingly spoke up: "Was it all a dream?" He covered his face with the palm of his hand as if he was enduring a severe headache.

"Must've been just that… Mr Kaiba." In reality, I had no idea what he was talking about. But like my grandmother always used to say: 'By showing understanding you'll be able to melt even the coldest of heart.' Unfortunately Kaiba's heart wasn't made of ice… it was made of solid stone.

"Why on earth are you calling me Mr Kaiba?" Kaiba shot back with the first piercing glance of the day.

"I-I-I mea-meant Kaiba…, Kaiba." I said trying to laugh it off.

"Then… Why the hell are you calling my Kaiba?" I was instantly annoyed. It was pretty amazing how easy this man could crawl under my skin.

"Well… Kaiba" stressing his name. "Last time I checked that was your name. I'm afraid not even brain damage or memory loss will make me forget that.

In horror I saw Kaiba's expression go from blank to the scowl of terror. I had obviously said something he didn't like.

"Then what has brought you here so early in the morning, Mr Jounouchi." Kaiba said making sure his last two words were dripping sarcasm.

Right now I already felt the need to either punch him or walk off and slam the door in his face, but instead I focused myself on what I had practised since 4 a.m.

"Well, first of all, good morning Mr Kaiba. I hope you're doing extremely well today."

"You look like you'd rather see me drown in an ocean filled with piranhas though." Kaiba stated coldly, crossing his arms.

"Ha, ha, always the funny man… Anyway perhaps you'd like to know why I've come to visit you at such an early hour or why I.."

"I've got an indication." Kaiba said with his overly familiar smug smile.

"And what indication may that be…. Mr. Kaiba."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me." I shot back. Perhaps I could laugh at a wrong presumption before I would be dragged off to the slaughterhouse.

"You're here to confess your unconditional love for me once more."

"Fuck you!" I scolded. The respond I got was a wide grin from the narcissistic bastard in front of me.

"Don't flatter yourself asshole. Just because you get daily love confessions from your narcissistic self doesn't mean anyone else would be into a drag like you."

Kaiba chuckled and stood up from his chair. "Told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said grinning, straightening his KC trench coat in the process.

"So what is it that made you drag your ass all the way here, I suppose it isn't just to ask me how I'm doing."

"None of your fucking business moneybags." I shot back glaring… I had already lost track of the actual reason as for why I was visiting Kaiba.

"So you came all the way to my place to mind your own business… that sounds quite idiotic… Then again, perhaps that's to be expected." Kaiba leaned against his desk with a self-satisfied expression. He was obviously enjoying it... Well I would learn him who the fucking idiot was. I crossed my arms and put my chin up giving myself a superior stature.

"How comic of you to call me an idiot, While in reality the only fucking idiot is yourself. Then again I can't blame you for not knowing about my brilliance. Because unlike you, I don't scream my sophisticated wisdom off the rooftops."

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. Not even bothering to respond to, what he would refer to as, my pathetic act of despair.

"Cat caught your tongue?" I taunted in an attempt to get a reaction out of the other teen. Though Kaiba wasn't even in the slightest temptation to do so.

"Well let's just say that I'm currently attending the most expansive private school of Domino without scholarship and you, as the self-satisfied prick that you are can probably figure out how I manage to pay for that."

Kaiba rolled with his eyes.

"You're not paying for it… I am." He stated clearly unimpressed of my attempts to humiliate him.

"Indeed" I continued "and without you knowing about it I…" My eyes widened and for a second. My mind finally registered exactly what Kaiba had just said.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I exclaimed louder than intended.

"Let me think…" Kaiba answered, giving me a dramatic expression as if he had a hard time coming up with an answer. "I guess, because I received a check with an amount of zero's that even my wallet has a hard time to forget." Kaiba said dryly as if it was the most common thing in the world.

In return I could only gawk at the teen in front of me. With my arms hanging beside my body. An entire night I had stressed over as to how I had deceived Kaiba and not even for a split second had the thought of this scenario crossed my mind. How could I be so stupid?

My vision blurred and my headache increased. I secretly hoped that I would just drop dead, before Kaiba would've had the chance to put two and two together.

"Oh dear…" Kaiba exploded in jeering laughter. "Did you really thought for a second, that perhaps you where thieving away my money without me noticing? Haha… and that you had made up some master plan to team up together with my employees to bring me down?"

The fact that he was so accurately right, made me feel only more pathetic. It felt like acid was poured down my throat as his cruel words eradicated any bit of pride that I had left. I wanted to sink into the black floor as Kaiba continued his humiliation, with a smug expression.

"The only one who has the slightest chance of succeeding in that is me. You out of all the people should know that Katsuya. Thought, I can't help but wonder what exactly brought the puppy back to the crime scene? Discuss your next step in your scheme to bring me down?" Kaiba started to laugh even harder, now that he knew I was rendered defenceless. "Don't know what to say mutt?" Nearly every one of his venomous words was followed by a chuckle or a laugh. I could do nothing but look at the brunet with a grim expression knowing a crude guillotine wouldn't be half as awful as this.

"Haha, It's incredible how pathetic you can be sometimes Katsuya… Very amusing!"

"Don't fucking call me Katsuya." I snapped back at him. "You know, if you are all high, mighty and all-knowing, perhaps you can explain me why exactly, a self-centred bastard as yourself, is paying tuition for, what you would refer to as, a lowlife, like me." I shot my most lethal glare at the other teen and waited for him to respond with the usual insults.

Instead he seized his jeering laughter and blankly looked into the distance. If I didn't know Kaiba any better, this could just as well be a way for him to express hurt, but I knew very well that people like Kaiba don't have feelings.

"I suppose you could say that… we had an agreement." Kaiba said thoughtfully.

"An agreement?" I questioned him. I felt extremely lightheaded and black dots were clouding my vision.

"Yes." Was the cold verdict.

"What kind of agreement then, wise guy." But before Kaiba could answer the door behind me opened.

Out of a reflex I turned my head towards the direction of the door and saw the Barbie girl with a coffeepot in her hand. The sudden movement, however, caused a sharp pain In the back of my head. It felt as if someone had just stabbed me. I covered my face with my hand and I leaned down.

"Are you all right?" I heard faintly in the distance. All the noise muted and the black spots completely covered my sight. The world vanished into utter darkness and I felt my knees buckle. However, before I hit the ground two strong arms caught me and held my body into a firm embrace.

I struggled to get out of the embrace, but at the same time I felt my conscience slip away. I realized that the doctors hadn't been joking, when they ordered me to get enough rest. It wasn't long before my sleep-deprived body gave in by itself and gave the darkness permisson to take me away. Back to the place where pain didn't exist.


	6. It messed me up

It was no longer extraordinary when I woke up in a different bedroom than my own. Actually when you think about it, I haven't even slept in, what I thought was my own bed, ever since I got out of my coma. I suppose this was just another nasty trifle that was gifted to me when I lost my memory.

Slowly I was starting to doubt whether or not I still knew who I actually was. Perhaps I had lost part of myself the day I got hit by that car. And right now I was only under the impression that I knew who I was. I slowly raised myself from the white sheets. It was getting dark, but the curtains and the window were still open. A gentle breeze made the curtains waver as I stepped out of bed.

My muscles felt sore from the fall that I made when I lost my conscience, though the exhaustion that had tormented me the entire morning had disappeared. I figured I must've slept for at least twelve hours, although there was no clock to confirm my suspicions. The room glowed soft blue and radiated a soothing ambience. I truly loved the atmosphere. If I had a bank account with a positive balance instead of a negative balance and it contained a number with about six zero's I would absolutely get a house with rooms just like this one. At that moment the agonizing memories from before I fell unconscious slowly slipped in. I quickly started to pace around the room thinking about what happened a couple of hours earlier.

What the hell had happened back there? So apparently he knew, but how? And why on earth would Kaiba have an 'arrangement' with, out of all people, me! The entire situation was extremely confusing, but the worst part was that I was actually still inside the Kaiba mansion.

I slumped back on the bed with my hands in my hair. How on earth had I gotten in this situation and better yet how was I going to get out?!

One thing was sure though. I couldn't face the rich bastard like this. To face Kaiba, especially after the previous humiliation, I had to be brave and confident and well prepared. Right now I felt more like a disillusioned patient out of a mental hospital. My only option was to make an escape. I could either leave the room quietly and exit through the nearest exit or flee through the window. Fleeing through the window is quite risky though. If I were to be seen by one of the staff it's probably game over for me, so perhaps a quick bolt through the front door would be less suspicious.

I didn't get much time to plan my escape strategy because the peace got disturbed by a raised voice.

"Tell me! Tell me where he is!"

I recognized the voice of Honda and wanted to bolt out of the room, but before I reached the door…

"You are supposed to say tell me 'sir', Honda".

I stopped dead in my tracks, the humiliating memories flashed once again before my eyes. I just couldn't face him. Not now, and probably not ever…

"Will you shut the fuck up and tell me where he is, a kidnap charge is one phone call away, prick". The last words that Honda spoke were like venom. Lethal mistake Honda! You out of all people should know that poisonous words aren't very effective on assholes.

"I doubt the likes of you should want anything to do with the police. I know exactly what kind of person you are rat and if I were you I wouldn't anger a person that destroys people like you on a weekly basis."

"You're pathetic Kaiba. When do you start to realize that? We all know there is nothing left of what you once were since your 'unfortunate' loss. So don't bother threatening me. Just tell me where the hell I can get Jou so I don't have to see your pitiful face any longer than I have to. Honda answered him.

I anticipated Kaiba's infuriated response but no such thing happened.

"The room over there" Kaiba responded in a defeated tone.

"Thank you Mr. I think I'm awesome. Or at least… what's left of that thought.

How could Honda talk to Kaiba like that? Better yet why didn't Kaiba crush him with the weight of ten thousand freaking mansions… or whatever else is heavy. What the hell was this?

"It's nice to see that you're finally cooperating like you should. Anger won't solve anything, for you that is."

If my mouth had been capable to open wider it would've. What happened to the powerful and feared devil king that Kaiba used to be?

"Don't worry, I'm saving my anger for something else."

I gulped. Something else… more like someone else! And there was only one person he could possibly save his anger for, and that lucky person would probably be… me.

I started to sweat heavily. Knowing Honda and Kaiba were mere seconds away from entering my room I had no time to think. I only knew I did not want to face Kaiba after the previous experience so there was only one option.

The window!

I ran towards the window. Flung both my legs over the windowsill and right as I am about to drop my body of the windowsill I noticed the guy pulling weeds out of the garden right underneath me. I dropped right on top of the poor man and with a soft thud we come crashing down together. With my face in the mud I hear the voice that instantly evokes the wish that I hadn't survived the four feet fall.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I stood up quickly and the first thing I saw was the entertained smirking expression of Mr. Douchebag also known as Seto Kaiba.

"Nothing" I answered stone cold.

"Nothing as in, jumping out of a first floor window and tipping over the gardener while you're at it. I can't help but wonder why you didn't use the door"

As Kaiba talked he walked away from the window and opened a door about eight feet from the window and stepped outside into the garden. Honda, who had been looked with an expression that clearly showed he had a hard time holding back a severe face palm, followed him outside.

"That is indeed a good question." Come on Jou, recover! Don't be such a fool! "Now if you excuse me I have to apologize to the man that I just bombarded with my entire body weight."

I turned towards the spot where the gardener had been mere seconds ago, but he had already disappeared.

"Is it natural for people to dash out of here once they see the sight of you Kaiba, or what?!"

"I guess my gardener isn't used to being bombarded by a clueless and idiotic puppy." He responded calmly

"Well fuck you too" I shot back. I hated the word puppy "I'm out of here."

With big strides I walked towards the main entrance.

"It's cute how pitiful your comebacks are puppy, you need a dog treat Katsu—"

I had already walked a couple of steps onto the gravel road as I heard Kaiba's sentence being interrupted by what sounded as a punch. I turned around just in time to see Kaiba shoving Honda onto the gravel road and delivering a nasty kick on Honda's knees resulting in a painful smack against the ground.

"Don't you dare punch me ever again you pathetic lowlife. You think you know everything, but you don't! I may have been easy on you this time, but next time I see your pathetic hate evoking loser face, I will make sure to show you the definition of pain." Kaiba had already grabbed Honda by the collar of his shirt as he spoke deadly: "I know Jounouchi very well and if you think for a second that I won't tell him eventually then you're dead wrong asshole."

Something in my mind snapped as I saw Honda helplessly in the arms of that monster. Frantically I ran towards Kaiba pushed him off of Honda and as Kaiba tried to regain his balance I delivered an uppercut right to his chin. I stood in between Honda and Kaiba making sure Kaiba couldn't reach him anymore.

"Tell me than wise guy, tell me! You think you know me, but you don't! People like you with wealth and power don't get what the world is really like. You have no idea what pain and sadness is. You rich bastards only look down on others with dirty smug expressions on your faces. Well Kaiba, you disgust me. Saying that I loathe the likes of you would be the understatement of the year. You're abominable and I truly hope that one day my dream of never having to be bothered by you again, comes true." I shouted.

He looked at me with a blank expression. Holding his hand softly against the spot where I delivered him a blow. His tired eyes glanced down. He seemed devastated. With a tiny voice Kaiba said: "You know Jounouchi, the truth is that before the accident…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Honda had crawled back up and bolted towards Kaiba and jumped him. They both tumbled down and fell on the ground with Honda on top of Kaiba.

"Why don't you just… Shut… Up… Asshole!" Honda shouted while punching Kaiba within each interval. Kaiba couldn't do much but endure the hits from his surprise attacker.

Quickly three security members ran up to the scene and jumped in to help Kaiba. It took two security guards to subdue Honda and while Honda was lying on the ground still trying to resist his suppressors Kaiba took the chance for payback, jumping Honda.

I acted on my street instincts and instantly jumped in to help my friend. There was no way in hell that I would let that bastard touch him. Pulling back my fist to throw the first punch at Kaiba, the third security guard intercepted me by elbowing me in the stomach. I felt a sharp pain through my entire torso and doubled over. Another punch in the ribs dropped me to my knees and it was only a matter of time before the man had me lying face forward on the ground. The sound of heavy breathing and fists colliding with probably my friends face were the only two things I could still register while I was laying there with my eyes closed shut and my face pressed against the gravel.

"Seto, stop!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

The sound of the punching stopped and made place for the sound of gravel being crushed under Kaiba's feet as he stood up.

"Get them out of here, now!" he hissed.

Roughly I was pulled up my feet. The gravel still printed in my face. My hands were forced behind my back and harshly the guard nudged me to move forward towards the main entrance, or in this case, exit.

As Honda and I were brought outside by force, I felt a small line of hot liquid run down my face. I was very familiar with that feeling. The feeling of blood flowing and as far as I could feel it wasn't a deep wound. While I was trying to get some of the gravel of my face by shaking my head, my attention focused on faint whispers that could be heard in the background.

"Seto, are you okay?"

"It's so sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew, Mokuba. It is better by far for him to forget and smile than that he should remember and be sad."


End file.
